Birthday Invitations to Pixies of Various Things
by LilyFragrance
Summary: Birthday fic for  AKA SS19/Specialshipping19. Attempted  failed  humour...


It was a normal, quiet day at Pallet Town. The sky was cloudless and a brilliant blue, with an occasional bird seen flying. The sun was perfect, letting out its warm, golden rays. Many people were in their houses, busy with something such as cleaning, watching television, or video games. There wasn't a single person that was seen outside of their houses, something which was an unusual to see, despite the town being small.

In one of these houses, one with a nice red roof, there were six people who were sitting in something that somewhat resembled a circle in one of the bedrooms.

"So today's my friend, SS19's, birthday," Fan-chan, as everyone was told to call her, explained.

"It's also Zoey's birthday," added Fin.

"Uh, well they're kind of the same person, though," Fan-chan said.

Green, who wasn't really paying attention from the beginning (seeing as his girlfriend literally dragged him into this), raised a brow.

"How are they the same person?" Red asked.

"And speaking of which, who _are_ you?" Blue asked Fan-chan.

"Do you really want to know?" Fan-chan asked. They all nodded, except for Fin. "Okay, I'll give you the shortened form of the story: my friend SS19 and I are authouresses on this fan fiction site called Fanfiction. You see, we collabrate on this story called 'Zoey and Fin's Adventures in the World of PokeSpe!' I'm pretty sure the name is self-explanatory."

"So, basically, you two created Zoey and Fin?" Blue asked, interested. She didn't even seem bothered by the fact that it meant that Fan-chan and SS19 were the reason they all got together.

"Yup." Fan-chan smiled. "So we're the masterminds behind all the craziness and violentness of Fin and Zoey!"

"What did you mean by 'kind of the same person'?" Green asked.

"Oh, you see, we based Zoey and Fin on ourselves. Zoey is based on SS19, only more crazy and wacked up. Fin is based on me, except more humorous, crazy, less serious and polite, et cetera," Fan-chan said. "Honestly, I wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff Fin is able to do, because I'm often scared of what the outcome would be."

"So it's safe to be around you?" Red asked cautiously.

Yellow, who was quietly listening the whole time, decided to ask something. "You said 'less serious'... that means you're pretty serious?"

"What would you think the answer was if I told you I have a poker face on most of the time? And Red, just because I'm not as crazy and more restrained than Fin, that doesn't mean I can't do all the things Fin does, because I can do plenty more than what Fin may be able to."

"Yeah, you should see how she blackmails SS19! It's seriously scary." Fin shuddered.

"I can't believe it..." said Blue. Everyone turned towards her, surprised that she'd say something like that.

"Can't believe what, Blue?" asked Red.

"Finally! Someone who blackmails others! We have _so_ much we can talk about," Blue said, excited.

"I know, right?" Fan-chan grinned. "But this is not something we're supposed to be talking about right now. Listen, I need to tell you all something."

Tension filled the air immediately. Even Blue's excitement was replaced with seriousness. They all looked at her with newfound respect and, in Red and Green's cases, more fear than they had for Zoey and Fin combined.

"Today's SS19's birthday," Fan-chan started, "and I want to give her an awesome party. Right now, Zoey's keeping her busy by giving her a tour through a few regions, namely, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Why those three regions? Because Pallet Town isn't in them. Anyways, I was just hoping that you guys could help me arrange a birthday party for her, in Pallet Town. I can take of all the expenses, of course, but will you?"

"Of course," Yellow agreed immediately. "I'd be more than happy to help."

"Same here," said Red.

"I'll do it! And Greenie-pie will do it too!" Blue winked flirtatiously at Green, who said nothing, but had a light pink blush starting to creep up on his neck.

"Great!" Fin said. "We're starting now."

"WHAT?" they all asked, surprised.

"Well, I told you guys her birthday is today. So we must start as early as possible. SS19 is going to arrive at Pallet Town _exactly_ at five o'clock. Therefore we have seven hours. Time is limited, so let's start planning." Fan-chan started explaining what the party would look like, and what would be there and such. Then she gave everyone a job.

"Yellow, you will make an invitation for everyone in Pallet Town to come to the party, along with all the DexHolders. Red, you and Green will go through this thing—" Fin passed them a thick book—"and employ some people for everything. Blue, I want you to go and find the biggest, best cake you can find. And you, Fin... do me a favour and clear up the chosen area, will you? Thanks."

Fan-chan gave a few thousand Pokedollars to Blue, who she told to keep the change as thanks for the trouble. She gave some money to Yellow, too, to buy some supplies for the invitations, and gave Red and Green each a thousand Pokedollars.

"Where do you get all this money from?" Red asked, inspecting it carefully.

"I didn't steal it, don't worry. All this money is what I've earned and saved up over the years," Fan-chan assured them.

After being assured of this fact, they all immediately set to work. When Red and Green were out of Fan-chan's hearing, Red whispered to Green, "I like her better than Fin and Zoey."

Green snorted. "I never liked them from the beginning."

**With SS19 and Zoey**

"WHOA!" screamed SS19 in awe and amazement.

Zoey had brought SS19 to Unova first, so that they were as far away as possible from Pallet Town. They had started off with Nuvema Town, and walked through the first few cities. They were currently in Nimbasa City, on the famous Ferris Wheel. The view was quite breathtaking: a clear view of the city and the sky could be seen, along with the distanced buildings of other cities and towns. When they looked down, the people looked like little things the size of their thumbnails, moving little dots of colour. SS19 was so joyful that she had stood up and started jumping around—much to the horror of Zoey, who was the one who noticed that their carriage was rocking around rather violently.

"Um, SS19, can you please sit down?" Zoey asked, gritting her teeth, but holding back. "Our carriage is rocking around like it's about to do a somersault and, well, you know, drop us down to the ground..."

This was, truthfully, Zoey's first time meeting SS19, who was the one who created her. She had met Fan-chan, SS19's friend, not too long ago, but found the authouress to be much more tolerable and polite, which was unexpected, seeing as Fin was like the polar opposite of her. Fan-chan had told her the whole story, and practically begged Zoey to help her with her plan; at first, Zoey refused, despite the feeling inside her gut saying otherwise. Even when Fin pitched in, she still refused. She soon found out, however, that Fan-chan was not who she was expected to be on first impression (an unattractive, but polite, tolerable, and very understandable person who easily made friends with anyone). Zoey had realized the young authouress finally snap, as a dark aura emitted from the quiet girl and she threatened Zoey that she would make sure, while typing up her share of SS19 and her's collabrations, that the rather crazed girl would be sent to a mental hospital, living a life of hell, face-planting or tripping or falling as much as Magikarps and horse bottoms allowed it, or putting Zoey together with some horrid person to create some type of crack pairing or something of the sort.

Zoey had finally gave up, and agreed. She was told what she had to do, and, as hard as it was, stay even and not turn crazy or explode in annoyance or anything. If she did, some horrible fate would befall her (most likely the vast amount of Pokemon Fan-chan owned). Her life would be ended as she knew it. The authour also said that SS19 and her could create a replacement for Zoey, so the poor girl didn't have much of a choice.

"But this place is so EPIC!" said the birthday girl.

_Darn it!_ thought Zoey. _Why have I never thought of using that word? That's it, this lady is a genius... even though I'm based upon her. _

"That's not a word," Zoey said, jealous of her creator's imagination.

"Hm, you know, you don't seem like the Zoey I created AT ALL. The one I created was crazier than I am as we know it, and... well, more hyper-whateverish," said SS19, climbing onto the roof through the emergency exit, "so call me when you're back to your normal state, and we'll have a gorgeous conversation on Specialshipping and all the lovely things in this world... that we can force together." Cackling madly, no doubt with twisted or sickminded thoughts in her head, SS19 calmly hopped off of the top of the carriage when it was three quarters around the overall wheel.

"NO—WAIT, ARE YOU MAD? THIS IS LIKE A KAJIBILLION FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!" bellowed Zoey, clearly panicked.

SS19 ignored her creation's desperate calls and, instead, brought out a Poke Ball from her pocket. She enlargened the small Ball, and released the Pokemon within it.

"Yo, Alter! Fly me to where Fan-chan is! I wanna chat with Fan-chan!" The girl grinned. She was suddenly brought into the world of Pokemon Special, much like Zoey and Fin, except that she woke up in Nuvema Town. With Zoey sitting next to the bed she was resting in, as if it were all planned.

"DAMMIT! HOW DOES SHE HAVE ALTER WHEN SHE'S WITH—Oh for the sake of whatever's-under-what-we-see-of-Digletts!" Zoey almost wanted to shoot herself with a gun—preferably a rifle, if she could—several times when she saw Alter's Poke Ball was gone from her belt. Joy. What did she do to deserve such a cursed fate?

_Well_, Zoey thought, _I'll bet Fin's having a blast over there in Pallet Town. Oh, wait... where was SS19 heading to, any—OH FLYING ARCEUS-SHAPED FLAPJACKS! SHOOT, SHE'S HEADING FOR FREAKING PALLET TOWN! DAMMIT, WHY DIDN'T I TELL ALTER TO NOT GO THERE, OF ALL PLACES?_

**Over at Pallet Town**

"Well, this is going along lovely so far," said Fan-chan, clearly satisfied with what was done so far. "If we keep this up, we'll be done in two more hours, tops."

"Ms. Fan-chan, I'm done the invitations," announced Yellow, carrying over a large stack of sealed envelopes, each addressed to a specific person.

"Excellent, great job, Yellow. You've done wonderful," Fan-chan said. "Thanks. You can take a ten-minute break. Then, if you don't mind, can you send all the invitations? Fin will help, of course. Fin's just finished. I'll check on Red and Blue now, so I'll see you later."

The two boys had already done their job of hiring people, so they were now doing a more physical job: getting the stalls up. Fan-chan thought that everyone else didn't need too much help, so she decided to help the boys with their job, seeing as theirs was the hardest.

Fan-chan silently walked out of the house, towards the two boys. None noticed her as she listened to them while watching them work.

"Tell me why we're doing this again, Red," Green demanded.

"Money, I guess? I'm honestly not too sure... but I agreed to this, so I don't mind," Red replied.

"But _I_ do," Green said. "I'm quitting. This is ridiculous, and I don't see a point in—"

"Oh? What's ridiculous, now, Mr. Green Oak?" Fan-chan asked dangerously, flames appearing behind her.

The two boys turned around. Red's expression was mixed between fear and shock. Green's was just expressionless, like it usually was.

"This job is!" Green said. "I quit!"

"What about you, Red?"

"I'll continue doing it. I agreed to, and I don't break my promises," Red stated.

"Great. By the way, Green... Ever heard of Chosenshipping?" Fan-chan asked evilly, scary sparkles appearing in her eyes. "You know, that _romantic_ pairing between _Silver_ and _Blue_?" When Green said nothing, though fear appeared on his face, Fan-chan continued. "Hm... Well, SS19 wouldn't mind as much if I put Silver with Blue instead of you with her... Afterall, Silver does _much_ more than you do for her. She'd appreciate it—"

"ALRIGHT! I DON'T QUIT!" announced Green, panicking for the first time in his life. Despite what he showed when around Blue, he truely cared and loved the girl. He wouldn't be able to live if Blue suddenly got together with another guy. Especially Silver. The two weren't exactly the best of friends, of course not. Afterall, that redhead was a no-good, PokeDex-stealing, foul-minded thieving—

"Wonderful," said Fan-chan, disrupting Green's thoughts about Silver, "I figured you two might need an extra pair of hands. Do you need any help? We do need to get this done as soon as possible, of course."

"Of course!" said Red. "We'd really like some help. You do know how to set these up, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Fan-chan replied, putting down her clipboard and starting to help with the setting up.

**With Zoey and SS19**

"GAH! Wait up!" cried Zoey, finally catching up with SS19 and Alter.

SS19 turned, disappointment shown clearly on her face. "Aww... why'd you have to catch up?"

"Hey, don't go all mopey-dopey on me," Zoey said, puffing her cheeks, clearly pissed off like a Gyrados being stared at. "I had to go through the trouble of catching a bird Pokemon—which wasn't too easy—and quickly evolve it so I could teach it Fly, and then fly over to you!"

Zoey gestured at her newly-caught and trained Braviary, who was sweaty, tired, and gasping.

_This human's weight... is it possible?_ the Braviary thought, nearly crying from exhaustion.

"He'll live," SS19 said. "Say, would you like some water? Two bottles, to be exact?"

SS19 took out two waterbottles full of cold, delicious looking water... Zoey licked her dried lips: all the training with Braviary was hard work, especially in such a short amount of time (five minutes, to be exact!). She and Braviary were thirsty and tired.

"Yes," she immediately said.

"Here." SS19 threw her the two waterbottles.

Opening one of them and dumping half of it on Braviary's head (something which was very refreshing for the Bird Pokemon) and then giving it for him to drink, Zoey grinned. She then opened the other waterbottle and started to drink; after the third large gulp of water, her eyelid started to become heavy. She realized something was wrong... a bit too late.

"MWAHAHAHA!" cackled the crazed authouress. "THERE WAS A HUGE DOSE OF DISSOLVED SLEEPING MEDICINE IN THE WATER! GAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shoo—" When Zoey collapsed into sleep, Braviary gave up and fell asleep too.

And so they went dropping to the ground with loud and painful-sounding _CRACK_, _BOOM_, and _THUD_s. The medicine was, fortunately enough for SS19, strong enough so that the two were still sleeping rather peacefully, albeit in pain, as there were groans.

"Ah, oh well." SS19 dismissed her thought of apologizing to Zoey and her Braviary. Afterall, she was still alive, wasn't she? Most likely bruised, severely injured, in incredible pain, and possibly bloody, but still alive. Right. "Anyways, Alter, get me to wherever Fin is!"

"Altaria!" Alter cried happily, soaring through the cloudless sky elegantly without a single flaw in her motion.

_If only Zoey was as light as SS19... _Altaria sighed. _I'm in heaven right now. It's been ages since I've been able to fly like this._

**With Fan-chan**

"Finally done," Fan-chan said happily, nodding at their hard work.

"You're surprisingly good at this, Fan-chan!" Red grinned.

Fan-chan choked as she was drinking from her waterbottle. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mommy, why's that girl laughing so much?" a young girl passing by asked, tugging on her mother's lovely white sundress.

Her mother eyed Fan-chan with a look of caution, as if the girl was a murderer; she pulled her daughter closer to her and quickly hushed the little girl, walking away from Fan-chan as fast as possible.

"Why're you laughing? Did I say something?" Red asked.

"It's not something you need to know, Red." Green put his hand on Red's shoulder in a friendly way. "You see, there are some things better left unknown. This is one of those things."

"Oh, okay," Red said, still curious.

"I'm not crazy, so don't worry. I'm just your average sickminded (influenced by one of my friends), Bieber-branch owning phsycho." Fan-chan grinned.

"Fan-chan~!" Blue called. "I've got the cake."

"Where is it?" Green asked.

"It's being carried by a helicopter to over here right now," Blue replied brightly.

"Excellent. You know perfectly what to get, dude!" Fan-chan high-fived Blue.

"FAN-CHAN!" Fin bellowed, running towards everyone with Yellow trailing behind her. "WE'RE DONE SENDING INVITATIONS! EVEN THE ONE TO ALL POKEDEX HOLDERS! AND ALL THE MAGIC PIXIES OF VARIOUS THINGS!"

Fan-chan seemed to be the only one left unaffected by Fin's destructive voice, as everyone else were desperately trying to heal the ringing or soothing the pain in their ears. Even Blue and Yellow were affected greatly.

"Great job, man." The two girls bumped their fists against each other in a friendly manner.

"Wait, what do you mean by "pixies of various things"?" Red asked.

"Oh, you know. Pixies. Lots of 'em," Zoey replied.

"She's joking, Red," Yellow said, unsure. "I never made extra invitations other than the people of Pallet Town and the DexHolders..."

"Or maybe you not..." Fin mimicked Yellow's tone.

Yellow started sweating bullets. "But I'm 100% sure I did!"

"Why are you panicking then?"

"Enough!" said Red, coming to Yellow's defense. "You're scaring Yellow!"

"PEOPLE! IS GREEN THE ONLY _MATURE_ ONE HERE?" Fan-chan asked, clearly having lost her temper. "On second thought, don't answer that."

The girl was emitting a frightning aura. However, she didn't have the chance to start scolding as all the people Red and Green hired came. They all chose a stall and started preparing for the party.

**With Zoey and SS19**

Zoey woke up with a hearty, pain-filled groan and an ache everywhere throughout her body. There was a rather nauseating throbbing in her head. One look at her arms and she knew what happened. She fell thousands of feet in the air and collided with the ground with Braviary.

"What time is it, anyways?" She took out her PictoChat device and realized with horror that there was only an hour left till the party. Just barely enough to get to Pallet Town in time. And only enough time to find SS19. "Braviary! Wake up, yo! We gotta get SS19 and get to Pallet Town!"

The great bird woke up reluctantly. He was just barely able to open one eye, and it looked rather painful.

"Here's a Max Potion," Zoey said, spraying the whole bottle of potion on the bird. He was instantly better and ready to go.

xOoOoOoOx

When Zoey had finally caught up with SS19, they were pretty much above Viridian City, almost at Pallet Town.

"WAIT—SS19!" the poor girl called.

"Yes? Oh, damn. It's you! I thought, for the great sanity of Arceus, that I lost you!" SS19 groaned.

"You did," Zoey admitted.

They stayed silent. SS19 tried to get to Pallet Town as fast as she could, but she couldn't lose Zoey, who was pretty much hyperventilating now.

**With Fan-chan**

"Is everything ready?" Fan-chan asked, checking off of her clipboard whatever was done.

"Yes, everything's ready. Even the cake," Blue confirmed, moving a lock of her pretty brown hair behind her ear, "SS19 will have the shock of her life."

"I hope so," Fan-chan said. "If not, efforts would be entirely useless. I've been serious all day! I haven't even gone crazy. Arceus must've blessed me or flying flapjacks, because I haven't snapped to the max."

Red and Green turned around, clear on their faces. Fan-chan was even more fearsome than Blue in blackmailing.

"Oh, hey! They're coming!" someone said. "Quickly, hide!"

Zoey was the first to land. She and Braviary quickly hid somewhere.

"Hey, where is everyone?" SS19 asked. "Braviary, are you sure Fan-chan's here?"

"Brav!" the Pokemon confirmed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SS19!" everyone yelled as loud as they could, people jumping out of every hiding spot possible; some were very awkward.

"Whoa!" SS19 said, surprised. "Why's everyone happy-birthdaying me?"

"C'mon, I know you're good at Math," Fan-chan said, walking out of the crowd towards SS19. "We all made an effort in planning this party for you."

"We helped a lot!" Blue pitched in, hugging Green, Red, and Yellow.

SS19's eyes started to tear up. "Aw... all this... for me? Thanks, ya'll!"

"No time for tears, cute gal," Gold said, appearing out of nowhere. "There's all this delicious food from different regions and stuff here. Help yourself. Oh, and may I ask... what time do you want to have a date?"

Fan-chan didn't hesitate to hit Gold with a strong flying kick. "GET AWAY FROM MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND YOU PERVERTED, IMBECILE-FACED, MOTHERFREAKING, FLAPJACKING, SNOG-FACING—"

Gold quickly stood up and _attempted_ to kiss her. Fan-chan, rapidly knowing this action, moved her head sideways so that Gold's—_life-destroying_—lips didn't touch her at all. Then she quickly kneed him where the sun didn't shine.

"Just 'cause I'm a girl, you think you can make a move on me? And you've got Crys! The _nerve _of asswipes like you!" Fan-chan yelled, pulling her best friend away from Gold, who was a steaming lump of something on the ground.

"... She's really a sexy gal." Gold grinned, slowly standing up while holding his crotch in pain. "But she didn't have to sack me..."

"You think _every_ girl is sexy, pretty, or cute, Gold," Silver said. "You deserved the sacking, though."

Gold glared at him.

"PHOD ISH ASHFUM!" Fan-chan and SS19 screamed, stuffing their mouths with all the foods they got from the stalls. The food was impossibly good.

Everywhere, people were staring at them. Most of the DexHolders only had a vague idea of who they were.

"They eat a lot," Black noted.

"Agreed," said White.

Other people near them mumbled in agreement and continued eating.

After eating what was enough for a hundred blue whales, SS19 and Fan-chan found themselves laying down, content, on chairs, rubbing their stomachs.

"Damn, that was good," said SS19.

"Wait till you see the cake," said Blue, who was sitting on the next chair beside them.

As if on cue, a helicopter flew in, carrying a large box the size of an average house. Everyone gaped at it, and when the helicopter let its cargo down on a fairly large area with no one near it, the box opened. The helicopter flew away, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

The cake was gorgeous, to say the least. It was covered in white cheese-flavoured frosting. The inside, most likely, was a nice chocolatey cake. The outside of the cake had three cakes piled on top of each other. The bottom-most layer of cake had chocolates and sugared flowers decorating it. Strawberry syrup with strawberries and cream was drizzled onto it, creating a stunning effect. People's mouths started drooling (SS19, Fan-chan, Zoey, and Fin especially). The second layer consisted of blue sugar paste treats, bending in elegant waves and decorating the whole layer. Once again, there were sugared flowers decorating it. On the topmost layer, there was a candy sculpture of SS19 with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SS19!" sign above it.

SS19 was speechless. Then, she raised her arms in happiness and yelled, "TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES, PUT ON PLASTIC BAGS, AND START CLIMBIN' AND EATEN PEOPLE!"

People did as she said; the two best friends finished first, however, with Fin and Zoey following just seconds behind.

The four ate a good chunk of the cake... not including the food vacuum, Dia. He almost ate three-fourths of the cake before being reminded by Platinum that it wasn't his birthday. She promised him an equally large cake when her birthday came by, though.

After the party was over, many people went home, leaving behind a large mess. Lugia, who belonged to Fin and Fan-chan both, was able to clean it all up with one flick of his wings. The staff was payed, the stalls were put down. All the extra food was split between Dia and SS19 to keep. Dia said he'd give some to his mom.

"She deserves some of this really good food!" he said.

"All mothers do," Fan-chan agreed, smiling.

"Say... how about we go on a date? Friday evening, at the Celadon—"

"GOLD! FOR PETE'S SAKE, YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND—ME!" Crys snapped. Gold had hit on at least 293874853894834992438 girls already. Anybody would've snapped by now.

Everyone sighed as the couple argued. They all started talking, and Fan-chan realized they had to leave soon.

"How about we take a picture for this memory?" Fan-chan suggested.

"Sure!" Blue said. "Here, Ditty. Please take a picture, won't you?"

Her Ditto agreed and morphed into a person with a camera. Everyone posed for the camera, and Blue gave SS19 the picture.

"You keep it, it's your birthday." She grinned.

Before the girls could say anything else, a blue light surrounded them. They had to go.

"Thanks for everything, you freak pixies!" Fan-chan laughed, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Bye! I really am thankful for everything you guys did!" SS19 said, half-grinning and half sobbing.

With that, the two girls were gone.

"Freak pixies...?" Sapph asked. "WHO THE HELL'S A FREAK PIXIE? COME BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BI—"

**xOoOoOoOx**

**So yeah. This is my birthday fic for SS19. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FRIEND! XD Yes, this was kinda rushed because I edited this last-minute cause of certain ideas. By the way, I AM writing ZAFA right now. It's just coming slowly. I'm bad at battles, okay? Bye for now. ^_^**

**ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SS19!**


End file.
